Pressure Release
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Okay, basically this is a version of Clint visiting Natasha when she was 'Natalie Rushman' in my verse 'Where We Belong.' M-Rated for a reason (Smut scene... Do I write anything else?), language, slightly (only slightly) dominant Clint (There's not enough dominant Clint)... And Tony, being Tony, almost walks in on them... Almost... But brilliant Pepper distracts him as usual...


**Fanfic:****Pressure Release, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers (**_**Don't think I'll ever**_**). However, I do own the plot of this one-shot.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****3,460.****  
****Summary:****Okay, basically this is a version of Clint visiting Natasha when she was 'Natalie Rushman' in my verse '**_**Where We Belong**_**.' M-Rated for a reason (Smut scene... **_**Do I write anything else?**_**), language, slightly (**_**only slightly**_**) dominant Clint (**_**There's not enough dominant Clint**_**)... And Tony, being Tony, almost walks in on them... Almost... But brilliant Pepper distracts him as usual... Much to Natasha and Clint's delight.**

**Author's Note:**** A very, very big thank you to **_**coilia13 **_**for this idea... Hehe, this was a very fun 'work' idea... Oh god we seriously need to get our heads checked ;)**

**Oh, and to **_**Precious93**_** who has given me two amazingly savage ideas for one-shots in my other serious, '**_**In This Together**_**', you are a complete and utter genius... I'm working on them and I hope to have them up soon :)**

'_**Natalie Rushman's' Office... Stark Industries, Malibu, California.**_

"I swear to God this idiot is gonna be the death of me if this mission doesn't end soon," Natasha muttered to herself as she sat down at her desk, pinching her nose in frustration as her eyes fell on the pile of papers that she had to get finished by the following evening. How Pepper Potts was able to have gotten this done on her own amazed the ex-Russian... the woman was a fucking Genius when it came to dealing with Anthony Stark.

Suddenly Natasha was brought out of her thoughts as her phone rang. She quickly answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello, this is Natalie Rushman. How may I help you?" the red head spoke into the phone, her voice mimicking a happy, helpful tone that matched her alias.

"Oh Sorry... This must be the wrong number... I was looking for my girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff... You don't know her by any chance?" came the voice of her partner/ lover, making Natasha relaxed at the sound she missed so much.

"Hey Clint," Natasha whispered as she relaxed back into her seat, smiling softly as she let her lover's voice calm her.

"Hey Nat... How's Malibu?" the archer asked, smiling slightly as he heard his lover sigh in slight frustration.

"A pain in the ass... Stark is fucking impossible... worse than you, Maria and Coulson trying to tease me when you guys are drunk," Natasha replied, closing her eyes as she let her head lie back against the headrest of her seat. "How's New Mexico?"

"Boring... Especially, because you're not here," Clint replied, grinning as he heard Natasha chuckle slightly at his statement. "And I'm running out of people to piss off too," he added, making Natasha snort lightly.

"You can't have managed to piss off Fury too much yet... It's only been six weeks," Natasha stated, grinning as she heard Clint laugh in reply.

"Actually I have... The only really interesting thing that's happened was this guy trying to pull this hammer out of the ground to no avail... the guy must've used all his energy, taking out all of the other agents here," Clint described, imagining his partner relaxing in her seat.

"You sound like you're having more fun than me," Natasha replied as she stretched the stiff muscles in her back. "Are you in your own quarters?" she whispered as she tried to get a particularly sore knot in the back of her neck.

"You could say that," Clint replied with a smug grin. "Are you in your office?" he asked as he walked closer to the door.

Natasha groaned in frustration before she answered her boyfriend. "Unfortunately, yes... I don't get off until seven," she replied. "I swear if this mission doesn't end soon, I'm gonna end up making Stark have an 'unfortunate' accident."

"Aw poor baby... is there anything I can do to help?" Clint asked as he stood directly at the door.

"Given the fact that you are, how many, miles away, no not at the moment," Natasha replied as she closed her eyes and smiling softly as her mind replayed the last night they had spend together before they were sent on their respective missions.

"Okay then," Clint stated before suddenly hanging up, surprising Natasha at the action.

"What the f-?" the red head started before the door to her office was opened, revealing the man in question.

"Miss me Nat?" Clint teased, smirking smugly at the pleasantly surprised look on Natasha's face. Suddenly, Natasha was in Clint's arms, their lips meeting hungrily just as Clint finished closing the door behind him. "I'm taking that as a '_yes_'," he whispered into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his own arms wrapped around her waist.

"Definitely..." Natasha moaned as she threaded her fingers through his hair as she pulled her lips away from his. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you here?" the red head whispered as they rested their forehead against each other's.

"Fury told me to get the fuck out of New Mexico before he put a bullet through my brain because he didn't want to piss you off after he had to place you on this shitty mission for the Council," Clint replied with a smug grin as before nipping playfully on Natasha's top lip.

"You are lucky that he's practically a father to me so," Natasha whispered as she let her boyfriend lifted her onto the desk, his left hand moving to cup the nape of her neck, deepening their kiss.

"Agreed," the archer whispered as he pulled her hips closer to his, grinding against her. "I missed you, Nat," he whispered into the red head's mouth, grinning slightly as she moaned her approval into his mouth.

"I missed you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she pulled her archer's head closer to hers, their lips meeting hungrily, greedily, almost desperately. When they needed to breathe like normal human, they pulled away from each other, gasping and panting heavily. "Missed that too?" she teased as she massaged the nape of his neck, while he moved his hands to the hem of the black dress she was wearing. She grinned as she wrapped her literal killer legs around his waist, her black heels digging into his firm ( and well talked - and fantasised - about at S.H.E.I.L.D.) butt, her breath hitching in approval as she felt his erection through the fabric of his black washed down jeans.

"I missed everything to do with you Nat," Clint whispered as he moved his lips to the side of Natasha's neck, using his nose to push her hair out of the way before he latched his lips to the spot just behind the ex-Russian's left ear, sucking and biting there gently. "Especially when I'm not allowed do this as much as I want," he whispered as he slipped his left hand under the hem of her dress, his calloused finger pads sliding past her wet panties and into her core.

"Oh fuck," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as Clint pumped three fingers inside her very tight pussy. "Oh... God," she groaned as Clint grinned into the nape of her neck. Suddenly, the archer pulled his fingers out of her, much to Natasha's surprise and frustration; they hadn't seen or been with each other in six weeks and now he decided it was the best time to leave her high and dry. And she decided to voice that frustration.

"What the fuck Clint...? What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Natasha asked with slight venom before Clint suddenly flipped her over onto her stomach, bending her over _her_ desk.

"I'm pushing you for what you did last night," Clint whispered into her ear as he slowly pulled the zip of her dress down the course of her spine.

"Clint, what the fuck are you on about?" Natasha asked as she turned her head to look at her lover over her shoulder, a frown of genuine confusion written all over her face, making Clint smirk at her with his boyish grin. The red head had gone straight '_home_' after '_work_', heading straight to bed after a quick shower and debriefing with Fury and Coulson.

"_Oh I think you know what I'm on about Ms. Romanoff... Touching yourself as you thought of your boyfriend making love to you... Wearing a shirt that was once his to add effect..._ _Do you Ms. Romanoff?_" Clint whispered in Russian into her ear as he bit lightly on the lobe, after, finally, removing her dress and pushing three of his fingers back inside her tight entrance.

Natasha gasped at the feel of Clint's fingers curled slightly as he pumped them into her while her eyes widen in surprise at what her lover was taking about. "Clint, you bastard... I thought you... only... got here today," the red head managed to get out in between gasps and moans as her hands gripped the edge of the table hard as Clint got onto his knees behind her, knowing full well that her partner had watched her masturbate the previous night when she had been thinking of him.

"Nope... but I couldn't bring myself to stop you from pleasuring yourself while you wore that shirt of mine," Clint whispered as he moved his right hand to pull Natasha's panties off of her, briefly removing his digits from her pussy to complete the task before pushing four back inside her.

"Oh... God... Clint..." Natasha moaned, arching her back like his drawn bow as she felt her orgasm grow closer, the familiar pooling of heat in the bottom of her stomach becoming almost pleasurably unbearable.

"Tell me Nat... Tell me whose the only one who makes you feel this good... tell me and I let you cum," Clint whispered as he swapped between lapping playfully and sucking greedily on her clit, making the red head cry out in pleasure at all of his actions.

"Clint... you... oh God... Barton," Natasha gasped as Clint latched his lips to her clit, finally sending the red head over the edge. The ex-Russian slumped onto _her_ desk, panting and gasping heavily as she tried to control her breathing. Clint continued to lap up all her juices before pulling his fingers off her pussy, making his red haired lover groan in slight disapproval at his teasing. "Tease," she moaned when the archer kissed his way up her back, paying extra attention to the rare scars on her skin until he reached her lips, smiling at her lovingly when she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"But you still love me," Clint whispered into her ear as he unclasped her black lace bra quickly and bit the lobe of her ear playfully, grinning as she moaned when he cupped her breasts firmly.

"True," Natasha mumbled before Clint claimed her lips hungrily. "I'm guessing... that's... how much you... missed... me?" the red head teased, grinning seductively against his lips as she heard his breath hitch in his throat as she grinded her firm ass against the very noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Now... look... who's... the... tease," Clint gasped into her mouth as he felt Natasha slide her hands behind her and slowly undo the buttons of the shirt she had bought him when they went undercover as newlyweds on a mission in Chicago.

"But you still love me," Natasha whispered, repeating Clint's earlier words, grinning smugly as she finally got his shirt open in the submissive position her boyfriend had put her in. She quickly pulled the black silk off his board shoulders before moving her left hand to his front, gripping his dick firmly through the black denim of his jeans.

"Mmhmm," Clint hummed as he helped her undo his belt and jeans, shucking the remainder of his clothing to the ground quickly so they could get skin-on-skin contact as soon as possible. "_You so want me to take you bent over this desk don't you Ms. Romanoff_?" Clint whispered in Russian as he grabbed his own cock and brushed it up and down her slit teasingly, making Natasha bite her bottom lip in frustration and pleasure.

"Yes... Mr... Barton," Natasha gasped as she bit her lip with an (_almost_) innocent pout, a mischievously seductive glint in her eyes. "I want you to fuck me so hard while you keep me bent over _my_ desk... I want you to make me scream your name as I cum for you," she whispered as she bit his bottom lip seductively. "I want to cum for you and that big cock of yours."

Clint grinned and kissed his girlfriend hungrily as he finally placed himself at her entrance and slowly thrusted inside her, making the both of them call out in pleasure as the archer bottomed out inside her. "Oh... God... Nat... You're so a-... fucking tight," Clint gasped into Natasha's mouth.

"That... does happen... when... we've been away from each other... for six weeks," Natasha whispered as she gripped the edge of the wooden desk so firmly her knuckles were white. "You can move... Clint," she added as she finally felt her walls stopping their need stretch to become re-attuned to her lover's dick.

"Gladly," Clint whispered as he wrapped his right hand around her body, his hand lying in between her firm breasts while he used his left hand to play with her clit in rhythm with his long, slow but hard and deep thrusts inside her. "I guess... it was... a good... idea for me to... let you leave... those heels of yours on... The penetration is more... _even_," he whispered, grinning as the red head in his arms called out to a god neither of them believed in.

"D-... Definitely," Natasha gasped as she felt her second orgasm growing before suddenly they were interrupted by Stark's AI.

"Ms Rushman... Mr Barton... Mr Stark is on his way to this office if you two wish to make yourselves decent before he arrives," JARVIS announced, surprising the archer and spy.

"Shit," both S.H.E.I.L.D. agents started before they heard a small knock on the locked door.

"Ms Rushman, are you in there?" came the voice of none other than Mr Anthony Stark. He knocked again just as Clint was about to pull out of Natasha when JARVIS interrupted them again.

"Mr Stark, Ms Potts has requested to see you in her office immediately so you can go over info about the industry's sales... And she has asked me to warn you that she is not in the mood for your usual incompetence of time keeping," the AI stated, making Tony groan loudly.

"Thank you JARVIS... I'm on my way," Tony replied, leaving Natasha and Clint to get back to their activities.

"I will make sure nobody interrupts your discussion, Ms Rushman," JARVIS told the spies, much to their delight.

"Thank you JARVIS," Natasha replied as Clint rested his head in the nape of her neck. "Do you want to continue this, ugh, discussion here or do you want to wait until I finish my shift Mr Barton, Sir?" Natasha whispered to her partner, grinning before moaning loudly as Clint pulled on her right nipple playfully and thrusting hard into her.

"And put off having you spasm on my dick after six weeks of not being allowed o make love to you," Clint whispered into her ear, grinning smugly as the red head in his arms moaned his name loudly as he continued to give her deep, strong thrusts. "I don't think so," the archer whispered before seductively running his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"Oh Fuck," Natasha moaned as she felt Clint use his thumb and index finger to pinch and rub her clit. "Please... Clint... Don't tease," she moaned/ begged as she used the edge of the desk for support while said man continued to pound his hips into hers.

"_Say it Ms Romanoff_," Clint ordered in Russian as he felt his own orgasm grow closer. "_Tell me what you need to do._"

"_I need to cum Clint..._" Natasha moaned in her mother tongue as she threw her head back against his shoulder, her back arching like his drawn bow. "_I need to cum for you._"

"_Then cum for me Nat_," Clint whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to his body.

"CLINTON!" Natasha screamed as she was finally allowed her orgasm, her lower walls spasming hard around her lover's long, thick member. The red head's body slumped in the archer's arms as he continued to slowly pump into her, prolonging her pleasure even further, using his sniper patience to hold onto not climaxing with her.

Natasha moaned as she came back down from her high, noting how Clint was still hard inside her. She turned her head slightly to look at her lover. "_You didn't cum... Did you_?" she whispered in Russian as the archer kissed her softly.

"_No_," Clint whispered against her lips. "_I want to look into your eyes as we climax together_," he confessed, grinning smugly against her lips.

"_Oh... and you think you can last another round until I'm ready for another orgasm_," Natasha replied in the same tongue before groaning as Clint slowly pulled out of her.

"Oh yes definitely... I have done it on many occasions when I have to punish you," Clint whispered as he suddenly lifted her up and carried her to her seat behind the desk. He helped her out of her heels before he sat down in the chair, allowing Natasha to straddle him comfortably.

Natasha pouted at him slightly before gasping as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance again. "I want you to cum inside me Clint... It's been far too long since you last filled me up," the ex Russian whispered as she kissed him softly yet hungrily and slowly slid him back inside her, making them both moan in mutual contentment.

"Fuck... Nat... The minute these shitty mission are finished we're going to one of our safe houses for a least three months... Fuck what the council say," Clint whispered into her mouth as they slowly moved their hips, meeting each other thrust for thrust.

"Yes Sir," Natasha replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Clint wrapped his around her slim waist. "I'm totally game with that idea," she added as she felt her third orgasm grow in time with his own.

"You close... Babe?" Clint whispered against her lips as his breathing hitched, his groin tightening up with his impeding climax.

"Yeah... You?" Natasha whispered as her walls tighten even further around his cock. She already knew from their erratic movements that neither of them was going to last much longer.

"Yeah... I want to cum with you this time," he whispered into her mouth, nipping playfully on her sinfully luscious lips as his girlfriend's breathing hitched in the back of her throat.

Natasha could only nod before the both of them were suddenly pushed over the edge, shouting (_or in Natasha's case, screaming_) each other's name as they came together. Natasha collapsed against her lover's body as they rode out their climaxes together. "It's been... w-... way too... long since... w-... we did... that," she whispered against his rapid pulse point, grinning as Clint kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Agreed Nat," Clint whispered against her skin. "Call in sick tomorrow," he suddenly stated, making Natasha pause at his request.

"You know I can't Clint... Fury would have my head because the Council have you and me under a fucking microscope for what happened in Moscow last year," Natasha whispered as she moved her head so she could look him in the eye. "As much as I would love to spend nothing other than spending all the time you have here with you... in bed... I can't," she whispered, using the fingers of her hands to play with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Well we can... if you ask Coulson nicely, I think he can get Ms Potts to give you the rest of the week and the weekend off," Clint whispered as he brushed his lips over Natasha's, making her hum her approval at the contact. Suddenly, JARVIS interrupted them.

"Ms Rushman, Ms Potts has requested me to inform you that you have the rest of the week off and the weekend as she will be in Washington to deal with Mr Stark's latest tom foolishness... And, also, to enjoy your days off and hopes to see you bright and earlier on Monday," the AI stated, making Clint grin his boyish grin while Natasha giggled happily in relief.

"Tell her 'thank you' JARVIS... and I hope she does not have much to deal with in Washington," Natasha replied, grinning childishly as Clint kissed her neck, nibbling and sucking on her skin every now and then. "_Guess you got what you wanted Clint_," she whispered in Russian into his ear, smiling lovingly as he began to hum his approval.

"Mmhmm... _How about we get out of here and get back to your apartment so I can make love non-stop to you for the next four days_," Clint whispered seductively, grinning as she moaned her approval.

"I'm gonna hold you up to that lovely offer... _My Hawk_," Natasha whispered; she was going to enjoy the rest of her week off. And she was gonna enjoy how she'd received her limp that was noticeable for the next week and the several hickeys she had to hid with her long ruby locks. Not that she was complaining about her pleasurable days off.

**Okay, yes I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm on the way of getting rid of my writer's block... I'm almost there but not just yet...**

**So what do you think of this one-shot? Good? Bad? I'd love to hear what you think if you have the time :)**


End file.
